


A Day in Paradise

by Serpentsrose



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Sex, beach porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentsrose/pseuds/Serpentsrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent's day in Paradise. Sand,surf, and Sex on the Beach. Sephiroth/Vincent</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-post of an older story of mine, non beta.

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any place or person mentioned in this piece of fiction . All I own are the words they speak and their actions. Thank you.

Warnings: Graphic sexual situations, oral , Yaoi/ slash/ man on man action .. I think that's all .. Oh ya its Sephiroth/ Vincent pairing Sephiroth dom. Vincent sub. Don't like don't read.. Or do and flame whatever floats your boat captain!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun was shining down along the tropical beaches of Costa del Sol. The surf lapped against the pristine white sands as sun bathers caught the rays in sunglass and bikini tops. Vincent closed his eyes with a sigh against the sun that came through the cracks in the walls of the shack turned bar. Why did he always get stuck it the tropical paradises?  
He looks down at the fruity beverage in his hand and gives a pout hidden behind high collared cape. It was always him wasn't it? He glances at his drinking partner down the bar, the rather brash foul mouthed pilot, Cid Highwind. He had at some point taken of his flying jacket and draped it a crossed his stool and seemed perfectly at ease in the heat of the tiny bar. Vincent shifts in discomfort the heat of the room almost unbearable under the layers of clothing he had on. 'I mean leather on the beach?' he thought to himself ' What was I thinking.'

  
He sigh again looking back at the colorful glass in his hand he had no idea why he order it. Even if he drank it and twenty more like it there was a little too no chance that he could get drunk. He grows under his breath damn Hojo. He really hates that scientist and the sighting of him on the beach early did nothing for his comfort levels now. He sight and stands up maybe he would get more comfort in his room back at Cloud's house. In the dark. Alone.

  
"Were are ya fuckin' going." The blonde-haired man slurs slightly as he looks away from the young brunet that he was shamelessly flirting with his half drunken twice refilled whisking sloshing around in his shoot glass as he turns in his seat to look at Vincent. He already had had two bottles of whiskey and a glass or two of bourbon and it didn't look he was stopping anytime soon.

  
"Out." Vincent say abruptly, as his exits the bar quickly almost regretting it when the sun hit him full force when he exits. Another sigh escapes him as he slowly makes is way towards Clouds' beach house stopping in front of the wooden door. 'Do I really want to do this? To give up like this? ' He sigh and lowers his hand from the knob and rests his head against the door grateful that he was out of the sight of the beach and no one could see him and therefore ask what was wrong. ' Don't get me wrong.' He was glad they cared or at least pretend to care but there was only so many times he could look down it to Tifa's concerned eyes and pitied looks before he wanted to vomit.

  
Vincent moves away from the door and glances back in the direction of the beach 'Maybe a walk wouldn't hurt?' A wince escapes him at the thought of certain scientist surrounded by women in bikinis 'Hojo's on the beach..' he swing his step around to walk in the opposite direction 'Maybe this way.' he nods and starts walking down a less used portion of the beach. He winces again, 'Even Hojo's getting more action than me.'

  
Now completely depressed he walks aimlessly down the other side of the beach completely lost in thought. Never noticing that the farther he walked the less people where on the beach around him. The noon day sun pounds on his back as kicks at the sand with his boots giving small snort as he stares of into the ocean . He really didn't see what Cid hope to accomplish by bring him here it was a hopeless cause. ' Me a date.' Small laugh escapes his lips as he sinks into the sand hand placed on his knee the claw running through the sand he continuing to stare off in to water. 'It's not like anyone would like to be with me anyway.' He lowers his eyes towards the claw on his hand before he rolls his eyes and gives himself further to self pity.

  
'Hell I'm not even interested in girls' He thinks to himself as thoughts of the pilot who brought him here run through his head in various states of dress and undress causing the Ex-Turk to fluster and advert his eyes towards his feet. Its not as if he was in love with the Cid. 'Hell no!' But even he could admit 'At least to myself.' That the Ex-Shinra foul mouth pilot was quite the looker under all the grease and cigarette smoke. A cough from behind him pulls him from his thoughts and leaves him staring in shock.

  
"Seph.... Sephiroth?" he manages out to say as he falls back and stares towards the towel clad male in front of him.

  
A smile crosses the face of the General as he watches the Ex-Turk stammer in shock. "Aren't you over dressed?" He say obviously enjoying Vincent's discomfort as he eyes Vincent's cape with a smirk. This causes the dark haired man to stammer in shock. "I mean this is the beach....," Sephiroth continues pausing for effect " and the nudist section." Vincent's crimson eyes widen as he cast them around only for them to land a sign which reads, Shinra Beach No Trespassers, and under Nude Section No Clothes Prohibited.

Vincent gulps.

  
"May, I sit here?" Asks the towel clad man.

  
"What?" Vincent says as he drags his eyes away from the sign and back to the man currently towering over him.

  
"May, I sit here?" Sephiroth repeats gesturing to the ground beside Vincent.

  
Vincent doesn't answer silently staring hoping that at any moment Cid and the others where going to jump out and yell surprise and then laugh at the look on his face. The color drains from his face as realizes that it was indeed real and no one was going to jump at of fake, made in Wutai, bushes.

  
Sephiroth takes Vincent's silent as an answer removes his towel off reveling himself in all his nude glory. Vincent eyes widen as he watches the silver haired man lay out the towel calmly next to him and then places himself upon it lounging. One of Sephiroth's hands is behind his head while the other pulling from somewhere out of Vincent's sight a pair of designer sunglasses which he perches on his nose before joining his other hand behind his head.

  
"What...what?" Vincent sputters out in shock and to some degree outrage at the silver-haired man beside him.

  
Sephiroth turns his head towards Vincent and lowers his sunglasses raising one of his perfect silver eyebrows before giving his reply "I believe you already said that."

  
Vincent glares and leans back into his sitting position and states defensively as he watches Sephiroth from the corner of his eye "What are you doing here?"

  
Sephiroth huffs and gives a vague wave to the surrounding beach "Isn't obvious?" He asks. Vincent only crosses his arms in response cocking his head to the side. His face still partially hidden due to the high collar making it hard to see his expression. Sephiroth sighs and continues "I'm getting a tan." He eyes Vincent up and down from behind his shades and gives a smirk . "Maybe you should join me."

  
Vincent snorts and turns his head more stating sarcastically. "You only want to see me naked."

  
"Yes."

  
Vincent chokes as he swirls his body around giving the silver haired man a glare. Sephiroth only laughs in response "Why so shocked, Valentine." His voices lowers. "You know it's true."

  
"Don't call me that." Vincent snaps his face rapidly turn the red. 'Oh, why did I let Cid talk me into this trip?' He ducks his head sudden glad for all his clothing.

  
"What? Your name?" Sephiroth questions innocently before lean closer and laying a hand on Vincent knee a purring. "You know you're a very attractive man." he pause "Vincent."  
Vincent pulls away still not showing his face.

" I am not." He states flatly. "I'm nothing more that a monster." His head shoots back when he hears Sephiroth snort, " News flash, Valentine, so am I" he spreads his arms sit up fully now. " But that hasn't stopped me from enjoying the sun"

  
"That hasn't stopped you on a lot of things, Sephiroth." Vincent replies in monotone as he turns his head back to the water staring off into the surf.

  
Sephiroth moves and wraps his arms around Vincent's shoulders. Vincent for some reason did try to shake him off instead enjoys the warmth from the other mans body. 'Wasn't I complaining about it being to hot earlier?' he asks himself.

  
The reason Vincent wasn't fighting him off, didn't matter to Sephiroth who leans in and whispers teasingly . "Come on Vincent..." Sephiroth reaches his hand down to fiddle with the buckles of Vincent's cloak. "What could it hurt."

  
"You could rape me." Came the muffled replied from Vincent whose eyes were staring at Sephiroth's pale elegant fingers play with the buckles of his cloak . Sephiroth snorts causing Vincent to shiver feeling the vibrations through his layers, Sephiroth notices the movement and gives smile. "Well theirs that...but I plan on doing that anyway."

  
Vincent's head turns to look at Sephiroth but he makes no other attempt to move away Sephiroth arms as Sephiroth gives another chuckle "What ..." his grin widens "You know it's true."

  
Vincent just shakes his head and rolls his eyes surprised at himself for his own willingness to stay 'Well Cid did say I should get laid....'a smile cross his features ' he said nothing about with who. Besides can't let Hojo have more fun than me.' And with that thought Vincent leans back into Sephiroth's body and looks up at him through his eye lashes.

"Promise?" He asks.

  
Sephiroth leans over Vincent so that their lips meet for a brief moment before he pulls away their lips inches apart, breathe mingling. Sephiroth whispers as he smirks his hair hiding their faces from view. "Of course." Sephiroth moves his lips back over Vincent's slightly darker ones and gives another gentle kiss as he maneuvers Vincent underneath him and onto the beach towel. Vincent's human hand comes up and pulls off Sephiroth's sunglasses throwing them onto the sand as Sephiroth runs his hands under Vincent's red cloak to start unbuttoning the shirt underneath. Sephiroth deepens the kiss with Vincent nibbling on his lower lip and running his tongue along after. Vincent moans as Sephiroth's fingers graze one of his nipples on their quest to unbutton his shirt. Vincent parts his lips for Sephiroth's tongue stroking it with his own in an attempt to draw it deeper within his mouth. Vincent hands run themselves up and down Sephiroth's naked back liking the feeling of his muscles underneath his fingers.

  
Sephiroth pulls away form the kiss only to kiss him again repeating the process. Deepening the kiss each time their lips meet giving Vincent little bites along his lips and sucking on his tongue causing gasps and short moans to escape. His hands continuing to working on the shirt buttons. of Vincent's black dress shirt. When he managed to unbutton the shirt his fingers quickly move to the cape buckles around Vincent neck undoing them with a super human speed before he launches onto Vincent long pale neck with his lips leaving love bits and kisses in his wake. Vincent manages to shrug off his cloak and shirt. Throwing his head back and giving a low groan of pleasure as Sephiroth latches on to his pulse point and sucks. The silver-haired man smirking against Vincent flesh as he sucks harder trying to create a mark. He could feel himself harden as each vibration Vincent throat would make against his lips and tongue continues their trail up and down the hollow of Vincent throat and pulse point.

  
Vincent kicks off each of his golden boots allowing them fall along with his socks unnoticed into the sand beside him as he pulls Sephiroth's mouth from his neck and onto his lips in a heated passionate kiss, their tongues clashes and teeth mashes, both groaning into each other mouths. As the continue their exploration. Sephiroth's hands continue the mission of removing Vincent's clothes by snaking them down and unbuckling Vincent's belt and the button of his pants. He pulls is mouth away from Vincent's.

  
"Leather on the beach?" He asks through heavy breathing, a smirk crossing his features at the flustered looking man below him. Sephiroth gives a small laugh. "Not that I'm complaining." Almost to prove his point Sephiroth runs his hand slowly down Vincent thigh watching Vincent moans and wiggle under his touch.

  
"Shut up." Vincent gasps out between moans. He glares up at Sephiroth and manages to spit out ."You tease." Before another moan over takes him.

  
Sephiroth's smirk only widens as he watches Vincent through half laden eyes his hand moves back up Vincent's thigh and to his zipper slowly pulling it down. " Tease am I?" Sephiroth asks as he taking in the sight of Vincent as move of him was reveled with the zippers descent. Once the zipper had been undone completely Sephiroth starts to pull down the leather garment reveling Vincent's creamy thighs and perfectly smooth skin.

  
Sephiroth throws the pants aside and leads forward giving the dark-haired man below him another long sensual kiss pressing him against the warm body enjoying the feeling of skin against skin. Vincent moans and press himself up against Sephiroth spreading his legs and rubbing against the other man leg willing to do anything to for more friction.  
Sephiroth notices Vincent movement against him chuckles into the kiss before breaking it and kissing down Vincent's jaw bone leaving tiny bite marks against his skin, he rubs one hand up Vincent chest and takes hold of Vincent's right nipple rolling it gently between his thumb and forefinger pitching it every so often enjoying the gasp and jump that would accompany each squeeze.

  
Sephiroth continues to trails kisses down the older mans collar bone and down to the unoccupied left nipple taking the nub in his mouth circling it with his tongue before suckling on it mimicking the motions of his thumb and forefinger on his other nipple. All the while his other hand push Vincent's hips back down into the beach towel holding them in place as he continues to ravish his body.

  
Sephiroth continues the action on Vincent nipples for a while longer before trailing kiss further downward towards his prize. He dips his tongue into Vincent navel swirling around a few times causing another gasp from the man lain out on the towel. Sephiroth right hand abandons its post on Vincent nipple to move down spreading feather light touches along Vincent's torso elating more beautiful gasps and moans from Vincent's mouth as the touched sensitive spots on his body. Sephiroth's hand joins the other holding Vincent waist down and Sephiroth slowly starts kissing his way down Vincent shaft. Vincent gasps suddenly turn into long, deep breathy moans as his hands tangle themselves in Sephiroth's hair. His fingers digging lightly into Sephiroth's scalp trying to hold him in place.

  
Sephiroth kiss the tip of Vincent cock before taking the head into his mouth and gently sucking on it elating more moans from Vincent's lips. Vincent's head was thrown back on the towel mouth wide gasping for breath. His body quaking at the sensations of Sephiroth's tongue circling his head and taking him deeper within his hot talented mouth. Sephiroth start to take him in swallow Vincent slightly as he massages Vincent with his tongue. He tightening his lips around the organ in his mouth and pulling back, before plunging forward him in deep again. Foreshadowing what was to come. One of Sephiroth's hands snake away from Vincent's waists to gently fondly Vincent's balls rolling them between his fingers enjoying the weight of them in his hand and the feeling of Vincent's fingers as the tighten their grip on his hair Sephiroth smirks around Vincent's cock and continues to repeat his actions humming and occasionally pulling away to running his tongue along Vincent's slit and down along his vein, causing the dark-haired man to toss his head to and fro on the beach towel. His cries of passion ringing out along the beach. Sephiroth finally relaxes his throat muscles and deep throats Vincent swallowing him all the way down to the hilt then he groans causing the vibrations to rocket up Vincent's body who was very close to losing control his leg taunt and spread, toes curling in the sand.

"Oh Seph...Seph.. iroth!" He shouts tightening his grip Sephiroth's hair causing him to groan and give a hiss in pain. Which causes another series of moans, groans and other noise to pass Vincent's lips. " Oh...oh ah...plea.. Please oh oh... God!... ah...SEPHIROTH!" He shouts out as he cums down Sephiroth's throat. Sephiroth skillfully swallows every drop and slowly pulls away licking his lips and humming in pleasure. Sephiroth runs his hands up and down Vincent's heaving sides and he moves back up Vincent's body placing kisses along his chest, neck and up his jaw until their lips meet for a surprisingly gentle kiss. Vincent managing to crack his eyes open through post-orgasmic bless to stare at Sephiroth who gives Vincent's lips another peck before whispering in his ear. "Well that was fun."

  
Vincent snorts weakly at Sephiroth closing one of his eyes against the sun turning his head he squinting the other eye and he stare at the man above him.  
" Only you would call something like that only fun."

  
Sephiroth smirks and nibbles on the lobe of Vincent ear as he moves his hands back down Vincent's chest.

  
" Don't worry." Sephiroth say as his lips find their way back to Vincent chest " The real fun's about to begin." His teeth find their way to Vincent nipple and he gives a small bite causing Vincent to gasp before soothing it with his tongue making the nub harden before moving onto the other one and repeating the process, One of Sephiroth's hands moves between Vincent's legs and down to his puckered entrances circling and stroking it lightly with his finger tips. Smirking against Vincent skin as the man underneath him gasp and jumps "Sephiroth..." he manages out before moaning.

  
Sephiroth chuckles, " See fun." He give Vincent a charming smile as he starts preparing his lover by slipping a finger past the tight ring of muscle. This causing Vincent to moan in a bizarre mix of pleasure and stinging pain. Sephiroth moves the finger in and out gently as he starts to kiss his way down the Vincent's chest adding a second and a third scissoring finger as he gets lower on Vincent's chest and stretching him out. Sephiroth's other hand reaches to the side of the towel and pulls out a small tub of lube that he had brought with towel just in case. Using his teeth he removes the cap and manages coat his hand with the lube its coconut scent drifting up to Vincent who was moaning helplessly and pushing against Sephiroth's fingers which were by this time fucking him mercilessly.

  
"Need...more ... inside....ah.." Vincent pants out between every thrust of his hips. "Sephiroth.!"  
Sephiroth chuckle moving his hand to coat this erection groaning at the feeling of the cold lube on his strained erection. "Oh ... god.." he pants and pulls his fingers out positioning his cock at Vincent's entrance "I.. need... to be.... in you." He groans out.

  
Vincent pants pushing his hips up harder whimpering at the lose of Sephiroth's fingers "Please" He sobs "..Oh God."

  
Sephiroth pushes into Vincent groaning at the heat as he enters inch by inch into the man below him using slow gentle thrusts. With every thrust in he would get deeper and closer to Vincent's prostate. Sephiroth bends down and kiss Vincent using his tongue to mimic every movement that his cocks makes in Vincent's body. Vincent moans as Sephiroth fills him and wrapping his legs around Sephiroth's waist and he gently bites Sephiroth's tongue holding it in place as he sucks on it running his own tongue along Sephiroth's.

  
Sephiroth groans and with one final thrust pushes himself fully inside Vincent, pausing for a moment to let the other man adjust to his girth. Sephiroth pulls out of the kiss and gazes down at Vincent as he pulls himself out and plunging back in again. Vincent moans as Sephiroth moves within him head thrown back once again with pleasure as he pants. Sephiroth continues to thrust finding a steady rhythm and adjusting his hip in search of Vincent's prostate.

  
Sephiroth licks the sweat from his upper lip and crashes them into Vincent's cutting off the groans caused with Sephiroth's every strike to his prostate. Sweat starts to form along Sephiroth's back and slowly followed a invisible trial down his back and thighs. Sephiroth's breath is coming in short pants, eyes becoming glazed due to lust as he increased the speed of his thrusts. Vincent wasn't fairing much better as his moans are being swallowed into Sephiroth's kiss. His sweat slicked body sliding seductively against Sephiroth's. Vincent's human had reaching down to pleasure himself in rapid strokes in turn with Sephiroth's thrusts.

  
" Oh... Seph.. roth" Vincent pants out. " I'm... I'm gonna cum." Sephiroth smirks breathing heavy as he moves one of his own hands to join Vincent's running his thumb along Vincent's head and down the vein. Sephiroth brings his pale kiss swollen lips Vincent's ear and whispers heated pants. "Then ...cum." He nibbles and sucks on Vincent ear lobe, before biting it slightly.

  
Vincent feels his body arch, muscles spasm as he cums hard. Shooting spunk over both his and Sephiroth's chests as he finally orgasms. Sephiroth's name on his lips as he feels is eyes roll back and his body tremble in the aftershock.

  
Sephiroth feels Vincent's muscles clinch around him and hiss out Vincent's name as he orgasms into Vincent's body collapsing onto Vincent's body as the orgasm over takes him panting heavy into the dark-haired mans neck as he slowly recovers.

  
Moments of afterglow pass before Sephiroth can think and moves to push himself up of Vincent. He pulls his now limp penis out of Vincent's body causing Vincent to hiss slightly and shift and come out of his own post-orgasm afterglow and turns his head towards Sephiroth who moves to lay next to him on the towel. Sephiroth gives Vincent a smiles says "See I told you it would be fun." He gets up on one elbow and smirks down at the gunman who was glancing up at him. " Didn't I?"

  
Vincent gives a laugh. " You did." He says giving a nod a hand reaching out for his clothes a smile cross his lips.

  
" Who knows" Sephiroth continues as puts his sun glass back on with the skill of a movie star. " Next time maybe even funnier."

  
"Next time!?" Vincent stares a Sephiroth in shock.

  
" Oh course." The silver- haired man smirks. " Like I would let you go."


End file.
